


The Tent

by D7kyoshi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Rise of Kyoshi, The Shadow of Kyoshi
Genre: F/F, Humor, Kirima harping at Rangi again, One Shot, There’s a horse stance reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27427075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D7kyoshi/pseuds/D7kyoshi
Summary: Imagine that Sokka, Suki, and Zuko tent scene in ATLA but with Rangi, Kyoshi, and Kirima. Except Kirima isn’t oblivious to what is happening and takes the opportunity to pick on Rangi a little, as per usual.
Relationships: Kyoshi/Rangi, Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar), Rangshi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 211





	The Tent

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me in a cursed daydream and now I finally sat down to write it. This is pretty much for my own amusement, no regrets lol
> 
> As always, thank you for reading and enjoy!

Kirima whistled as she walked through the camp. All the chores were finally finished off and all that she had left to do was ask Rangi when they were leaving in the morning. Rangi had snuck away from chores early, which was peculiar considering she was typically the one berating everyone to finish up. 

Kyoshi poked her head around the corner of a boulder with her hands behind her back. “What are you doing?” Kirima raised an eyebrow at her.

“Oh, hi Kirima. I’m doing nothing, well, uh, I’m taking a walk and getting ready for bed.” Kyoshi said.

“Okay, well,” Kirima stared at her, “good luck, I guess?” She continued on to Rangi and Kyoshi’s tent, noting just how strange Kyoshi was acting. Why would she be getting ready for bed outside? It was likely nothing of concern so she shrugged it off as she continued across the camp. 

When she arrived at the Avatar’s tent, she stepped inside. “Rangi, when do you-,” Kirima’s jaw nearly dropped when she saw Rangi laying on her stomach over the bedrolls and blankets. Her knees were bent and she was propped up on her elbows. She had on only her chest bindings and red trousers and there was a long stemmed flower between her teeth.

They stared at each other in silence. Rangi’s face grew red in both anger and embarrassment. Her jaw clenched and snapped the stem of the flower in half. Kirima hardly ever found anything too awkward so her stunned face gradually turned to amusement. What a great opportunity to get on the Firebender’s nerves. “Rangi, I’m flattered but you’re a little too young for me and I don’t think Kyoshi would appreciate this very-“

Rangi pulled the broken flower from her mouth and threw it at Kirima before pointing at the entry of the tent. “Get! Out!” 

Kirima crossed her arms. “I think we need to have a discussion about your advances towards me.”

“I said get out!” Rangi’s voice cracked as she screamed.

Kirima shrugged and turned to walk out. “Okay, but I think-,” Kirima stopped as Kyoshi stepped into the tent and froze upon seeing someone other than Rangi. Kirima’s smile grew even wider. “Well, I was going to ask when we wanted to leave in the morning but I guess we'll go ahead and say mid-morning. Give you two some time to sleep in.”

She winked at Kyoshi and lowered her voice. “You would think that after four years, you two would be better at being discreet.” Kirima lightly punched Kyoshi in the arm. “Good luck. I made her angry, just for you.” The woman laughed as she exited.

Kyoshi gulped as she looked at Rangi with wide eyes. “Please don’t make me do stance training because of her.”

Rangi took a deep breath before chuckling while shaking her head. She gazed at Kyoshi with a soft smile. “Just, come here. I’ve wanted to be near you all day.”


End file.
